Durkon Greyhammer
'- ''"As lon' 'as 'Ah fear me weakness, Ah'm stronger than when 'Ah trust me strength." ' Durkon Greyhammer is a rather odd dwarf. He seems to be serious, most of the time, yet he ain't for the most. All the serious talk, makes him dizzy and annoyed. He wants to live the life, and enjoy being in it. When'' he is serious, he takes everything with uttermost concentration and focuses on that. The latter being the personallity, he has now. Throughout his life, he has faced diffrent challenges and what not, to make him what he is now. Jolly, yeah, he is sometimes. Serious? - Majority of the time. Durkon has been living a good life, fighting most of his time. Troggs, Dark Irons, Trolls, Orcs and so forth. He is experienced in the combat field, yet he enjoys sitting back, drinking a good ol' ale, and hear his friends tales. With the constant fighting in Northrend, there is nearly no time for that, and he despises it. Fighting for the his beloved homeland will always be what he does, when the time is needed for it, no matter what happens. ---- To recent events in Northrend, importantly Wrathgate, everytime he gets really annoyed and tempered, he begins coughing. The "Plague" that Forsaken shot at Durkon, damaged his lungs and who knows if it can cause further damage, and he also coughs daily. Sometimes at bad moments, sometimes not. He also has the habit, to scratch his beard, when he is thinking and drumming his fingers on a table. But not enough with that, his hands got damaged even further when he used an "electrical" abillity, which burned them. Northrend is a harsh and cruel place, which had led to several other injuries. All of them are getting looked to, and checked if they can get "fixed". Trivia time! *He once helped a demon hunter in the Outlands, killing demons. As he got disarmed, he took a nearby shovel and killed the demon with it. (Note, not the demon hunter, but a demon). Hence, the demon hunter called Durkon for a "Shovel Killer", and since he have called himself a "Shovel Killer".. But he does it rarely, nowadays. *He has a magical jewel, whom was given to him from the Avatar of Freya. It is one of the most valuable 'artifacts' he have acquired. *Durkon, while he was in Sholazar, managed to get a sketchy map up. When he finally leaved, he handed it over to Glalin, whom later handed it over to the Explorer's Guild. *He got a shiney tankard, made out of diamond, when Greatfather Winter came to Wintergarde. This is also one of his precious items. *He has recently got Azgol Reghan reforged, into a "new" and better hammer. It still has the same importance for him, as it had before. *Durkon made a totem of wood, resembling a gryphon. He hangs it as his belt and he protects it like it was his own life. *He has acquired Val'anyr, hammer of the Ancient Kings. *Durkon IS succesful.(Credits to Miterl/Kasimir/Nazteef for the vid. Thanks! *Thanks to Mitler for the awesome picture in the infobox. <3 SadDurkon.jpg|Durkon illustrated by Mitler the Spaceman/Kasimir. Stories! This is here where I will tell stories, whom weren't placed in the above ones. An ogre, a human and a dwarf: The people around the campfire gathered, and they sat down peacefully. A dwarf with a rather big smile on his face, began to talk. “''Alrigh’ fellas. Wan’ tae be ‘earin’ a story, ‘Ah got?”, he said. “It’ll be very interestin’!”''. The people who was gathered around the fire nodded, and especially the human whom sat right next to the dwarf. “Alrigh’.. It all begins, a lon’ time ago…”''The human whom sat right next to the dwarf grinned. ''“Ahaha! Listen to this! Durkon ‘ere is getting’ his butt kicked!”, he said while having a huge grin on him. “''Ain’t that righ, Durkon?”. Durkon ignored the human, but shrugged. He then began to tell the story, whom starts a long time ago... Rather some years. ---- The clanging of the soldiers armor would’ve been some yards around their position. The soldiers was no mere humans, no. They were dwarves. Proud and stout, they marched forward in their uniforms. Having their beloved tabard of their kingdom’s capital on, their battle-axes, shields, and their uniform in itself… They were truly proud of being who they were. Yet no time to celebrating their own bragging, no. They had no time for this, as their task lied ahead. An encampment. An ogre encampment, to be precise. Their task was to take it out, as it was estimated '''only' to hold around fifteen ogres. Only, you may ask? Yes. Only, for this squad. They had been battling against these brutes before, and they would not give up that easily. They had been fighting in the whole Second Great War, and yet still managed to be there. The squad was also been slayed before, and had to get new members... But yet they still endured! Their spirit in the arts of war could not be matched. The captain of the squad, Thalim, was no fool. He was a veteran of the Ironforge Army, and was a battle tough warrior. His armor was way better than the others, and his two-handed axe had killed many, in the Second War. His shoulders had ornaments encarved in it, a hammer on the right and an axe on the left. It was his family heirloom, which his father had. Now on with the story. Thalim ordered the Squad to get in line and get their order. They all moved to the side and saluted. He would begin to speak in dwarven, as they would only consist of dwarves. “You maggots!”''He yelled. ''“Listen up! We’re here to eliminate this ogre encampment. It’s a threat to a nearby town. They have been a pestilence to the mountaineers there, and we are ordered to help. Not enough are we also helping attacking the Orcs, yet alone ogres! Now.” His nostrils had already begun to vibrate. Thalim’s nostrils usually vibrated, when he was eager to fight…. Or when he wanted to leave a surprise to the nature..'' “Now we are here to eliminate these ogres! ARE YOU WITH ME, SQUAD?!”''The whole squad gave out a battle-roar, whom only they would be able to hear. Thalim snorted, as the cold air comes out from his nose. He would look around the Squad, only to see Durkon, looking the other way. He slowly walked over to him, while grunting.'' “Durkon. What are you looking at?”'' Durkon turned around, looking at Thalim. “Captain… We have a problem.” “Me smash midgets!” Thalim peered at Durkon, looking utterly confused. “Boy. What are you talking about?” He said with a strict tone, in his speaking. “We have no need for fooling around. You would know that, of everyone.”''Durkon shrugged once again, pointing forward. ''“They are coming, Captain.” He nodded once again: “I noticed footprints in the ground, some few yards behind us.” Thalim looked more confused this time, loosing his temper. He was also known for his short temper. “You are no scout!” He yelled annoyed: “''You are a soldier of my Squad and the scouts reported to me that the ogres rarely come here! So don’t you try to mess with me, boy!”'' Durkon sighed, following his orders. He got back in line, following the rest. Their march continued for around half an hour, before some of the other soldiers noticed huge thumps in the distance. Thalim warned them to be ready for anything, as they were now in enemy territory. “If anyone of you, screw this up…” He said lowered: “I will personally make you get executed, if you don’t make it out.” Durkon gulped, keeping lowered as much as he could. The thumps became higher, higher and higher… What was going on?! Then came the awkward silence. Everyman looked around, seeing if there was any threat. No enemies in sight. They sighed, before walking onwards… Yet. One of their soldiers was lying dead on the ground, with a spear right through his skull. Blood was spread all out of the dead corpse, and they began to mumble. Broth ordered the people, to do a formation, where they would walk with their backs to each other. So they did, and they walked forward. Yet another one fell to a spear, and the dwarves began to worry. Soon after five minutes, ¼ of the squad was killed by spears. Thalim was getting worried, but made them keep moving. The thumps came once again, and yells was heard. Rather battle-roars, and not the kind of dwarven. Ogre-ish, more so. The ogres came so fast, that most of the dwarves did not notice them, before Thalim ordered to fight back. “ME SMASH MIDGETS!” The ogres had the upper hand, with more physically strength and the majority of men. The ogres fought with their primitive axes and clubs, while the dwarves fought with their shields and battle-axes. The blood of the fallen brethren, the wounded and the decapitated. The battle seemed lost, but then. Then something happened, which was not planned. Another squad, yet not of dwarves, but of humans came to the rescue of the survivors. They stroked down quickly the ogres and came to the rescue of the dwarves… Whom basically only was Thalim and Durkon, and one more dwarf, whom died later on due to his grieve wounds. The leader of this rescue team was a human with great respect for his dwarven allies. He tried to help them as best as he could, with the few bandages they brought. Durkon thanked the human, whom had saved his life from three ogres. Of course Durkon helped killing them, yet he still got help to do it. Else he would have been dead! Nonetheless, the human was named Cody, and from there Durkon respected Cody. I indeed like to decapitate my enemies and drink their blood… What’s wrong with that? Thalim was surprised that humans came to their aid, and wondered how they knew they were there. The humans had heard of the plan from the Officers, and they were supposed to help them on the assault. Help them, indeed. They managed that. Thalim talked to the Captain of the human squad, and agreed to help them. They were more men, and had bigger chance to do it. Durkon had nothing against to say it, as he was lower-ranked. Nonetheless, the two dwarves and the human squad moved on, towards the ogre encampment. Yet Cody and Durkon were at the back and began to talk while they walked. They talked a bit, before getting shushed. It was rather annoying, and they continued once again. They also began to get behind and those in the front did not notice. Once they were a mile behind, they began to run. It was odd that they could get that far behind… Yet they heard the thump again. The thumps got closer and closer, and they turned around. They saw an enormous ogre, standing right in front of them. It sat down, looking at them. “Me like to decapitate enemies. Me ogre. Me think that, that is not wrong.”''Cody and Durkon looked confused at it, yet quickly decided to speak with it for a minute… Then slay it. It was a rather odd conversation, and Durkon regrets that they killed the ogre. ---- Durkon then looked around the campfire, looking at the people. They looked odd at him, before letting out a chuckle. “''You honestly regret killing an ogre?” Outbursted one, while another responded: “'You must be insane, Durkon! Bwahahah!-- Though. What happened to Thalim?” Durkon looked at them, sighing. He simply responded: "'E died, lad. 'E died at th' assaul' at th' ogre encapmen', aye.. A grea' cap'n. Shall we give 'im an' me fallen comrades, a cheers?" They all nodded, raising their mugs in the air. A honouring of the dead, whom lost their lives in that story. He would look over to Cody, nodding. It was sad, yet great to tell a true story, together with friends and good ale. A good night for telling a true story, indeed. ---- Click here to read about Durkon's early days. Category:Characters